


When the angels sing

by Serenity



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity/pseuds/Serenity
Summary: After the world is safe once more Aziraphale and Crowley meet for a surprise.I just need a lot of domestic fluff with these two.





	When the angels sing

The night was plainly beautiful. Crowley had seen his fair share of nights, stormy and scary ones – which he liked best - also mild and starry nights. Pretty boring those ones, he thought, but it was such a night right now, when Aziraphale looked the most stunning... all light and glory. Crowley could hardly bear it, and not only because demons were supposed to hate bright things. It reminded him that he was irrevocably in love with this angel. One could say, he had practically fallen for him... well, not literally, because the reason he had fallen into the devious arms of hell was quite different.

When Aziraphale had materialised in front of him Crowley remembered that falling from grace had been the best thing that could have happened to him. This way he could lead an adventurous life with this heavenly creature that not only reminded him of his own heritage but balanced his rage and made him feel whole in a way humans might feel.

Crowley had thought about being human a lot. A long time he had laughed about the fragile creatures roaming a planet they ultimately sought to destroy. They walked the Earth for a short number of years mostly never knowing why they were put there. Over time Crowley had started to appreciate their simple pleasures and limited ressources. It drove them to be creative and inventive all without supernatural powers.

Crowley sighed.

"You are being sentimental again." Aziraphale said.

Crowley flinched. "I told you not to read my mind."

"I don't have to, love. Not after all this time." he smiled.

It was this little smirk that barely touched the edge of his mouth that Crowley knew so well. He always felt like something melted inside of him.

Crowley sighed again. "You know, they really let me be now, the lot."

"I can say the same. Thank heaven!" Aziraphale replied. "I would have given my best books to see you standing in this flame and Gabriel's eyes."  
Crowley laughed. "It was quite a sight."

Aziraphale looked at him. They sat on a park bench in Central park. "So what brings us here? It is not our usual spot."

"I thought a change of scenery might do us good." Crowley said. "Europe is nice and ancient but you are in for a treat, angel."

"I am?" Aziraphale asked excitedly. The new millenium had been full of surprises whenever his demon was involved. He watched him expectantly.

Crowley slowly turned into a middle aged woman with the most exquisite hair and skirt, smelling like summer.

Aziraphale cheered. He never liked turning into something else than his usual persona but then, angels felt no need to dabble in earthly matters of vanity. Their light would surpass all appearances anyway. But he loved watching Crowley taking pleasure in changing his human body. It made him feel all tingly in an almost earthlike way. "My lady, where shall I take you tonight?"

Crowley waved his arm with two tickets in his hand.

"Oh, you did not!" Aziraphale exclaimed.

"Told you. You're in for a treat." the demon said.

A treat indeed. Crowley had tickets for a play on Broadway he always wanted to see. It was a remake and Aziraphale still was sad he could not attend one of the shows of the original back in 1968.

"Put on your best suit, angel." Crowley said and smirked.

"I always put on my best suit."

"Of course you do."

Aziraphale blinked. "You're looking sublime."

"I know it's your favourite."

"It surely is." Aziraphale said, taking Crowley's hand, kissing it. "My lady, may I accompany you to a night of wonder?"

"Always." Crowley replied and they dematerialised to the busy streets of Manhattan.


End file.
